


Obi-Wan has a nightmare

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: Obi-Wan has a nightmare and Anakin is a caring person and also is 10Major Character Death warning is cause the nightmare is about Qui-Gon dying and I wanna be safe
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Obi-Wan has a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I wanted to publish this but I'm tired af and can't do a title

_ A red beam thrust through the chest of his master. The feel of a shaking hand against his cheek. _

'Obi-Wan?'

_ Unable to help, unable to reach him on time, only able to hear his dying words _

'Obi-Wan?!'

_ Train the boy _

'OBI-WAN!'

He woke with a start and a scream, flailing wildly against the darkness. It takes him a moment to remember where he is, and a moment more to realize what woke him. To his embarrassment, Anakin was kneeling next to him on his bed, a look of concern on his face.

'Anakin, Padawan, I'm sorry for startling you. What's wrong?'

The look on the ten year old's face heavily implied he was an idiot.

'You were having a nightmare'

Ah

He did his best to force a smile

'now how could you possibly know that?'

'you were crying'

Kriff. Kriffing kriff.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, scrubbing a hand across his face.

'I'm sorry, Anakin. I didn't mean to wake you'

'I'm glad you woke me so I could wake you'

'Anakin it's not your job to take care of me'

The small face remained stubborn.

'you take care of me'

'Anakin-'

'I took care of mom when she had nightmares'

Oh gods.

How could someone so young have been through so much.

'I'm not winning this argument, am I?'

Anakin shook his head.

Obi-Wan sighed again, allowing his face to fall before offering his Padawan a more genuine, if sadder, smile.

'Thank you, Anakin. I appreciate it.'

He held out an arm and gratefully accepted the hug Anakin offered, closing his eyes as he rested their heads against each other.

'It's ok, you know. For you to miss him'

Obi-Wan let out a chuckle that was partially sob.

'You are too clever for your own good.'


End file.
